Dexter
Dexter is still a boy genius and devoted to science, but is portrayed less arrogant and more mature than his tv version, and is haunted by the death of his older sister Dee Dee, who died trying to protect him during a fight with his arch rival Mandark. He challenges the Powerpuff Girls to a test of combat no sooner after meeting them, which ends in a tie due to Jack's interferance. It is known that Dexter has a crush on Blossom, who he saves after the latter is kidnapped by Mandark. 'Appearance' Dexter has a more drastic manga appearance in the comic, appearing much taller and older with longer and slightly straighter hair. Just like his tv version, Dexter wears large black glasses, purple gloves, and a while lab coat (which later gains the appearance of a long trench coat.) 'Personality' Dexter is the most developed character so far in the comic. He is portrayed less arrogant and more mature than his original tv counterpart, but is still highly devoted to science and brave in the face of danger. He is haunted by the death of his older sister Dee Dee, who died trying to protect him during a fight with his arch rival Mandark. Dexter also has a crush on Blossom. 'Powers and abilities' Like in the tv version, Dexter is a boy genius with high intellect, who uses his many inventions to aid him in life. He is also seen using projectile stars in the shape of a 'D' like he sometimes does in the tv series. But unlike his tv counterpart, Dexter has an invention known as Power Gloves which are large robotic gloves that form around his hands and arms that make him stronger and nearly indestructable in combat. 'Relationships' 'Blossom' It has become quite clear to everyone by now that Dexter has a crush on Blossom, which may have escalated into more than just a crush. Unbeknowest to him, Blossom also likes Dexter. Dexter rescues Blossom after she is kidnapped by Mandark. Blossom is shown to care for Dexter so much as she often offers him comfort when he is feeling depressed over the loss of his sister. 'Mandark' Like the tv series, Mandark is Dexter's bitter rival in the fields of science, but later escalated into something much worse after Dee Dee's death during one of their usual scruffles. When Dexter finds Mandark at the cemetary, he is angry enough to kill him, but chooses not to. During their final battle, Mandark demands that Dexter kill, but the latter refuses on the grounds that Dee Dee wouldn't have wanted that. 'Dee Dee' Dexter's older sister, who had died after jumping in front of a blast that was aimed at Dexter during one of his fights with Mandark. It is shown in flashbacks that they had the same brother/sister relationship they had in the tv series. But after her death, Dexter was so hurt by it that he is now attempting to re-create her as an android by using organs from human donars in order to make her as human as possible, despite the fact that he had once promised her that he would never use science to help her should anything happen to her. 'Otto' Dexter is shown to be very good friends with Otto (from Time Squad). When Blossom stumbles upon his makeshift lab in the library, Otto takes her back in time to show her the Dexter's tragic past. When Mandark kidnaps Blossom, Otto is used as a messenger to inform Dexter of Mandark's doings. He later shows up with Blossom and Bubbles to help Dexter and Blossom in the final battle against Mandark. 'Gumball' 'Darwin' 'Penny' Category:Characters Category:Crossover Category:PPG Crossover Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:FanFiction